Wings of Fire: Insulam Mutationem
Wings of Fire:Insulam Mutationem (Island of change in latin) (Only edit when there is spelling or grammatical errors.Thanks) Summary. Frost Fire, Ardens Stella and Flint have set up a island base in the IceWing kingdom. The island is for dragons who are different, or who have problems.It is for them to change and learn. Satellite, a SwiftWing, has dreams of this island. After a while he takes his stuff and heads there. But when the four dragons meet there much will change. Characters included in story far Frost Fire, Arden Stella, Flint, Satellite, Obsidian. Chapter One.Frost Fire. Frost Fire lands on the Island. He walks to the center were there are a set of huts to the west. A large building across from the huts and a store room for food in by the large building. The buildings were made by Frost which he enchanted to suit the temperature of the dragon in any of the buildings. He checks the store room which has herbs, food and other things needed for survival. He checks all the huts to see if they are fine and he walks towards the large building. There are pads of animal fur in a corner to sit on. "Thanks Arden for the animal skins." Frost smiles and piles wood in the center of the room which has a fire pit. He takes out a pad and lays down. After a while he falls asleep. Chapter Two.Flint Flint flies across the sea heading towards the Island Frost had set up. "Good for you Frost... I'm proud you had this idea.... I'll ask him if there is anything else." Flint flies on to the island when a dark shape crashes into him and into the rocky outcropping. Flint rolls over when the dragon dives at him. The dragon hits the rock and rolls into the sea. Flint grabs the dragon out of the sea and drags it onto the rock. His eyes open wide when he sees it's a SkyWing but...."No........." Flint flaps away from the dragon. An Hour later. The SkyWing lays on lies on the rock when two dragons fly up to him.The SkyWing face is ripped and black and on its shoulder is a symbol. The symbol is blood drawn on the SkyWing. It's a circle within a circle and outside the circles are a hexagon. One of the dragons taps the symbol and it disappears. The other one tips the dead SkyWing into the sea."He survived... We need to prepare more..." The other one nods in agreement. Chapter Three.Arden Stella. Arden greets Frost sleeping in the barn area."Wake up!" He pokes Frost with his tail and Frost wakes up blinking weariness from his eyes. Arden shoves Frost off the the pad and sets it back on the pile. Arden steps outside and and looks at the Island. Frost steps out too."You think anyone will come?" Arden shrugs. "We just need to scout out" Arden flies up with Frost following."Race?" Frost nods taking off into the clouds with Arden following."They dive towards the Island when a shape knocks Arden out of the sky and into the sea." Frost growls and hits the shape with his tail and grabs Arden out of the sea and onto the shore. Arden gets up as the shape dives at them. Arden opens his mouth and sprays black liquid while Frost launches spines. The liquid and spines hit the shape and it hits the shore. Arden walks over to it."Its a MudWing....." The MudWing has the same symbol the SkyWing had and its left wing is burnt. Frost jumps over to the mudwing and holds it down while it struggles."Hurry remove the symbol!" Arden sprays poison on the symbol and Frost drags the MudWing into the sea. Frost glances back at the sea while flying away. The symbol burns in his head, chills running down his spine.'' Something was not right..It's like the MudWing was half alive or something.'' Chapter Four.Flint Flint drags through the air limply, his eyes darting across the area. He was shocked as he once saw that symbol and the others had no idea he saw that when they rescued Arden. He waves away the memory and picks him self up. He catches a wind and glides towards the Island.'' Two hours later:'' Flint spots the island and lands in the sea and dragons him self on the shore and shakes the sea water of his scales. Flint flaps over to a hut and the temperature changes to a desert temperature to to heat him and soon he falls asleep. Chapter Five.Satellite Satellite flies over a heavy ice storm in the sea. He spots an island with building.... The huts have been torn down and the barn lit on fire. Satellite walks around when a shape knocks into him and he falls into the sea... Satellite wakes up from his bench he was laying on. He scales are pale and his eyes dart around. "Ugh......." He gathers his things and put it in his bag. He goes down and greets some dragons on the way. He enters the tunnels. He glances around and places a gold oval on the wall. The wall clicks and a small opening appears. He takes out the tone and the opening closes. He enters a large cave. About 30 ft long 20 ft high and 35 ft wide. There are smaller tunnels that lead to other rooms. Satellite grins and walks over to a table. On there is a drawing of the Island in his dreams. He takes out the glowing necklace he found. It pulses when he puts it on and he falls down from the table his eyes rolling in his head. He gasps and looks through his dream more clearly spotting the shape as a IceWing with a SkyWing and RainWing...He peers and sees the IceWing has SkyWing wings and the SkyWing has IceWing wings. Satellite exits the dream and takes off the necklace. "Hmph... The island is at the IceWing territory... Gonna need to ask to leave" Satellite leaves the room and heads back to the worker level. Chapter Six.Frost Fire. Frost Fire sits in a hut with Flint and Arden. "So everyone got ATTACKED BY HALF DEAD DRAGONS OR SOMETHING?!" Flint nods, scared out of his scales. "Yea, they had this symbol... Actually, I'm pretty sure you already know that." Arden looks out the window at the crashing foamy sea. "Frosty... when will others arrive?" Frost looks surprised and taps his jaw. "Maybe tomorrow... Alright... None will speak of the... Whatever... until we deal with it?" Arden and Flint nod. "Alright... Meeting of the misfit three done" "...." ....." Flint throws Frost out the door.Lolz Chapter Seven.Obsidian Obsidian lands on the roof of the barn when he notices a SkyWing throw a IceWing out a door. "Must be them..." Obsidian flies down to greet them. "Hello... I am Obsidian of the GeodeWings..." The IceWing nods "I am Frost Fire and this is Flint, we are SkiceWings." "...IceWing/SkyWing hybrid?" Flint nods "Hmh....Alright, why are you here." "Well, a place to stay and hone my abilities..." Arden appears by Obsidian "Yep, we can do that." Obsidian promptly swings his tail knocking Arden out. "..Whoops.." Obsidian slaps the RainWing until he wakes up. Arden blinks and gets up. "Well for starters... You have a heavier tail and sharper teeth and claws... Well we can start tomorrow." Frost Fire nods. "Meeting of the 3 mi..." He stops when Flint has a sea shell full of water in his talons. Frost backs up and starts to run while Flint runs after him splashing water everywhere... Chapter Eight.Satellite. Satellite quickly flies along in the SandWing main land when he notices the sand shifting. He lands and pokes the shape when a SandWing squawks and jumps from the sand and diving back into it like a dolphin. His eye glow black and the SandWing is trapped in a ball of sand. The sand starts to crumble when the SandWing breathes fire. Satellite sighs and releases the SandWing. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)